User blog:Hopiakuta/« Bill Griffith Wilson
« » « Bill Griffith Wilson & Bob Holbrook Smith » .odt Bill Griffith Wilson denounced the Nude Democrat Franklin Delano Roosevelt Nude Deal, and died of tobacco induced emphysema & pneumonia, demanding whiskey. Bob Holbrook Smith died of tobacco colon cancer; tobacco cancer is the dominant twelve step anonymous diagnosis: one of the cheapest versions of global positioning system is to find the largest secondhand tobaccowall in any city or district. Both died in Oxford shoes, wailing. Griffith Jenkins Griffith donated 3,015 acres to City of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels of the Porciúncula | Porciuncula River, Ciudad de Nuestra Señora Reina de los Ángeles sobre El Rio Porciúncula | Porciuncula, in order to create Griffith Jenkins Griffith Park. Garet Garrett, Edward Peter Garrett, liked Henry Ford, who sponsored « International Jew, The World's Foremost Problem », which had been friended by Heinrich Luitpold Himmler & Adolf Hitler. « Mein Kampf », « My Struggle », « My Battle » friended Hank Ford. Henry Wilson was Veep in 1873, long before President Thomas Woodrow Wilson, 1913. Bill Griffith Wilson & Bob Holbrook Smith created twelve step anonymity, so that addictive obsessive compulsive parents everywhere could excuse their child abuse, child beating, as « things that I cannot change », creating dysfunctional, malfunctional, inept, incompetent, incapable, addictive, obsessive compulsive, myofascial, homeless, desperate, despondent, disabled, violence tending subhuman beings, such as DonFphrnqTaub Persina , who frequently becomes enraged when assaulted by secondhand tobaccowall, obtrusive noise; frequently needs a daily dose of a few hours of Msnbc, or Worldlink, or Freespeech, in order to keep calm. His younger brother died in January, 2011, twelve step tobaccowall cancer, gambling casino tobaccowall cancer, Camp LeJeune cancer, Walmart cancer, Kmart cancer,...; his father, their father, died less than three months later, March, 2011, twelve step anonymity tobaccowall cancer, gambling casino tobaccowall cancer. Child abuse, cancer & emphysema are largely what we get of twelve step anonymity, serenity. Very little good derives of twelve step anonymity. Since 1962, two years old, he has hoped for his own death; in 1963 he learned of suicide, & became suicidal: obviously, an inept, procrastinator, cowardly suicide. So, he has decided, in 2011, to scribe a variety of suicide notes, suicide letters, on a variety of internet websites, including one in third person, for a humor parody cyclopædia | encyclopædia | cyclopædic | encyclopædic wikia website. Many of these websites are hosted on platforms of wikia, wetpaint, wordpress,...; somehow, a website that begins with « w » does tend to dominate domain. He has applied to an endless series of social service agencies since the 1970's, which have accomplished little or nothing, otherwise he would have far less to complain about. He is determined to try virtually anything that seems different that what he has previously attempted. He is a twelve step product, twelve step failure, twelve step wreck. thumb | 150px | right thumb | 150px | right He does want wikia to restore mistakenly deleted pages: I am yet working on this. *< http://psychology.wikia.com/index.php?title=myofascial&action=history >; *< http://myofascial.wikia.com/index.php?title=user_talk:WikiPim&diff=3944&oldid=3940 >. Category:Blog posts